The Harry Potter Alphabet
by fagur fiskur
Summary: 26, one-hundred word lipographic drabbles that range every genre and include pairing such as Remus/Sirius, Hufflepuff/Slytherin, Neville/Luna, Dumbledore/Grindelwald and many, many more!


**A/N: **I did it for Star Trek (twice) and I did it for Glee, and now I'm doing it for Harry Potter! Basically, I asked my friends on livejournal to send me prompts, one for every letter in the alphabet. Then I wrote a hundred word drabble that could include every letter but the one that was being prompted. For Anxiety, I skipped the letter A, etc…

WARNING: Slash, femslash, threesome, het, sexual situations, violence, character death, spoilers for Pottemore, supreme ridiculousness...

* * *

**The Harry Potter Alphabet**

* * *

**A: Anxiety** (Remus/Regulus - 1979 - Prompter: polyandre)

It's been one week. Remus knows he shouldn't worry; they often go weeks without meeting. But this is different. It feels different. They don't meet much, since Regulus' studies keep him busy, but they write. Remus still does, but it's been one week with no word from Regulus. So Remus worries, even though he knows he shouldn't.

He's gone over Regulus' newest letter dozens of times. It seems inconspicuous enough, but Remus knows better. Regulus never did like to put his deepest thoughts down in words, but it shows itself in the writing. How hurried it looks, how splotched the ink is, how distressed the lettering. It's subtle, but it's there.

Remus knows he shouldn't worry. He still does.

**B: Bottle** (Albus Severus/Scorpius - Next Gen - Prompter: polyandre)

"Finish it."

I complied, downing the rest of the fire whiskey in one go. It didn't make me grimace like it had at the start of the evening, though it still felt quite hot.

"Nice," Scorpius chortled. He'd had his share of the whiskey, too. At some point, he'd ended up on the floor.

I leaned over in my chair, the empty common room spinning as I went. The rest of the seventh years had long gone to sleep and yet here we were, rooted to our spots.

Scorpius craned his neck to meet me halfway and I felt his lips grace my neck. I shivered.

"It's our last day," he reminded me needlessly, "and I would very much like to snog you."

In response, I stuck my tongue down his throat.

**C: Colours** (Dean/Seamus - Prompter: queenofthebobs)

Seamus rooted through his trunk, looking desperately for a shirt, any shirt, that wasn't either wrinkled or red. He'd never realized before just how many red shirts he owned.

Not that he disliked red. He was in Gryffindor, after all. He just wanted to shake things up a little bit. Not like red reminded him of anything unpleasant. So what if Ginny Weasley, Dean's new girlfriend, had red hair? That didn't mean anything. Besides, it was really more orange than red.

All right, so maybe Seamus was a little bit jealous. It was only natural. His best friend had gotten a girlfriend before he did. They'd laugh about this later, after Ginny had dumped him for Harry as she inevitably would.

Finally, Seamus stumbled upon a blue shirt. Unfortunately, it wasn't his. It was Dean's.

Seamus wore it anyway.

**D: Desperate** (Remus/Sirius - Modern Setting AU - Prompter: lurker_of_note)

They exchange fierce kisses in empty hallways, sneak off together when they know no one will come looking for them. Remus insists on having it that way. Sirius will not argue. He knows Remus' history, knows why he is still at war with himself over his own sexuality.

He knows that Remus' parents will reach the same conclusion as their son when they learn of his relationship with Sirius. Clearly, something's gone wrong. Remus isn't _meant_ to be gay; he's simply broken. They'll know exactly what broke him, too, even if they won't say his name. He's always a constant presence in Remus' life, even though he hasn't been there physically for years.

Sirius knows better. The love they share has _nothing_ in common with that monster's perversions. He can't seem to convince Remus, but it's only a matter of time. It has to be.

**E: Escape** (Draco/Hermione - Prompter: starduchess)

My skin is cool without his touch. My lips dry without his kiss. My soul hollow without him.

I think of running away with him. Of slipping out at midnight, our way lit only by moonlight. To go to London, or Glasgow, or Paris, just to go away for a day or two or thousand. I don't want to mask my adoration for him but at Hogwarts, I must.

At midnight, I go to him. I touch his skin, I kiss his lips and I know his soul. I think of running away with him. I can't. Still, I find comfort in his company. It must do, for now.

**F: Fireworks** (The Twins - Prompter: imera)

"Hand me the powder, would you?"

I throw him the powder keg and George stumbles to catch it. We've been sitting here since lunch and we are just now completing this project, at midnight. Hours upon hours have been spent pouring powder, tweaking twine and casting charms.

But I'm sure it will all be worth it. George and I have never been too keen on teachers in general but Umbridge reserves a special place in our hearts as the vilest, meanest person we've ever met. Seeing her expression as her orderly little world collapses around her will no doubt be priceless.

I'm gonna have to ask Creevey to take pictures.

**G: Greenhouse** (Neville/Luna - Prompter: queenofthebobs)

Luna walked in right after the lesson with the third year Ravenclaws and Slytherins had ended. "Hello, Professor," she said.

Neville smiled. "You don't need to call me Professor."

"Thank you."

Neville never did know how to respond when Luna said stuff like that, so he just said: "I didn't know you'd come back to the country."

"Our funds were low," Luna said dreamily. "And Rolf left me."

"Ah." Neville winced. "I'm sorry?"

"It's not your fault." Luna poked curiously at a nearby Mandrake. "Would you like to have butterbeer with me? I could use someone to talk to."

"Of course," Neville said. "What are friends for?"

Luna smiled and Neville, for some reason, felt a flutter in his chest.

**H: Horror **(Regulus and Sirius - Prompter: fred_is_left)

My life will be over in a few moments. Inferi are slow moving, but I will be overtaken soon. I can't keep conjuring fire forever. As soon as I tire, I am dead.

My mind goes blank and for a moment, all I can see is Sirius. We've not spoken in over a year.

Will Sirius be saddened by my demise? I can't imagine.

My conjured fire goes out and I screams as an Inferi grabs me by my leg and starts dragging me under. I am done for. I go down kicking and screaming, my body working in overdrive to keep me alive.

I die, scared and alone.

**I: Invisibility Cloak** (James/Lily - Marauders' Era - Prompter: anonymous)

You eye the cloak and frown. A part of you fears that James wants to pull some sort of prank on you.

"Trust me, won't you?"

He looks so earnest. You feel doubtful, but you nod and allow James to cover you both. The cloak's see-through from your end, at least. That's not to say that others can't see you.

You sneak out of the common room and pass Peeves on the way. He doesn't spare you so much as a glance.

James looks so proud, but he doesn't say 'told you so'. You move a scooch closer and make a vow to yourself not to doubt James Potter anymore.

**J: Jerk **(Hannah Abbott and Cedric Diggory - Book 1 - Prompter: anonymous)

It shouldn't be possible to be homesick at Hogwarts. With so much to discover, you'd think there'd be no time to miss your family. But Hannah does. So much, that she's started to cry herself to sleep every night. She even cries during the day, sometimes, like when Draco Malfoy calls her a dud, or Professor Snape scolds her for not concentrating in class.

One day, Hannah cries because she can't get into the Hufflepuff common room. An older student named Diggory helps her but Hannah can't feel grateful when she sees how amused he is. How dare he! Hannah may be childish, but he's downright mean for laughing at her.

Seeing Diggory so amused seems to shake Hannah out of her funk. She cries but not nearly as much. She gets used to Hogwarts, bit by bit. If only she didn't owe it in part to that twit.

**K: Keeper** (Blaise and his mother - Prompter: fred_is_left)

The summer after Blaise's seventh year, when the war is over, he returns home to find his mother alone for the first time in years.

Usually, after one husband has died, another suitor follows hot on his heels. Blaise had grown up never having the same father for more than a few years and while he has not been overly fond of any of his mother's husbands, he learned to live with them. Living alone with his mother now feels disconcerting. When he one day casually brings it up during lunch, his mother sighs.

"I am growing old," she says. "I no longer need a husband. What I need is someone to care for me, someone I am certain won't ever leave me."

Blaise is aware of what she expects him to say, and doesn't want to disappoint. "I would never leave you, mother."

His mother smiles wearily.

**L: Linen** (Blaise/Neville - Main Era - Prompter: polyandre)

"What is the thread count in these sheets?"

I raise my head. "What?"

"The thread count," Zabini repeats, sounding annoyed. "These sheets are coarse."

"I don't know," I say. "What's a thread count?"

Zabini huffs. "Never mind. I'm going soon, anyway."

I wonder if he's expecting me to ask him to stay. I don't want him to, to be honest, but I don't want to be rude either. We _did _just have sex.

But I'm too tired to be considerate, so I just ask: "Where?"

"Home," Zabini responds. "My fiancée is waiting."

I start. "You have a fiancée?"

"Take it easy, it's an open engagement," Zabini says. Then he mutters, "Gryffindors."

**M: Mistletoe **(Remus/Sirius - Marauders' Era - Prompter: queenofthebobs)

I should've known better than to stay at Hogwarts during the Holidays. Sirius likes to get into the spirit of the season but this year he's being a bit... too festive. I can hardly take one step without getting assaulted by an enchanted piece of plant. Sirius is, of course, always standing by, ready to the 'rescue'.

Of course he's not being so clingy for nothing. He feels unloved, because he's got no place to spend the Holidays other than Hogwarts. He can't stay with his parents, nor can he stay with the Potters' as I know he really wanted to, because he doesn't feel he knows Howard and Iris well enough.

So when he lets lose another one of those wretched plants, I just sigh fondly and pull Sirius in for a kiss. It's the least I can do.

**N: Niffler **(Lee Jordan - After Hogwarts -Prompter: anonymous)

Lee discovers the small creature asleep by his mother's rose bushes. His first impulse is to chase it away, before it causes damage to the roses, but it looks hurt so he picks it up. It stirs but stays asleep.

Two hours later, the creature wakes up. It smells Lee's palm, licks it softly. Lee smiles. He's felt rather isolated lately; maybe it's time he got a pet.

The creature follows him where ever he goes. Slowly, it recovers its health. It starts to become a chore to keep at such as small flat. But Lee prefers it that way; his time is well occupied.

**O: Owlery** (Founders' Era - Prompter: starduchess)

Salazar walked up the very highest stairs that had been laid in the castle yet. They were brand new, yet they were already dirty with bird excrement.

"Evening, Salazar," Hufflepuff greeted cheerfully as he ascended the last steps. She was standing by the east ledge.

"Evening," he greeted in return. "Is a filthy belfry really a place befitting a dignified lady?"

"I'd hardly call myself dignified," Hufflepuff said laughingly. "A lady, perhaps, in the laxest sense, but never dignified."

Salazar grimaced. Hufflepuff was always insistently casual with him, despite his demands that she cease it. Still, there was a certain charm in her brazen smile.

Hufflepuff's eyes twinkled in amusement and Salazar flushed red.

**P: Pretend **(McGonagall/Urquart - When Elphinstone Urquart proposes to her for the last time - Prompter: anonymous)

It was a calm, sunny day. Minerva had always liked the Hogwarts' grounds during the summer; they held a certain ethereal quality normally absent when filled with chattering students.

Urquart walked beside her, a smile on his lips. Minerva allowed herself a small smile, too. She knew why he was here, of course, as he had often traversed to Hogwarts with these exact intentions in mind. Indeed, she was not shocked when he turned to her and asked for her hand in marriage.

She did, however, shock herself by saying yes.

Maybe Douglas' death had affected her more than she realized. Maybe Minerva could not bear the knowledge that another one of her suitors might die, leaving her still unmarried. Maybe she really did love Urquart.

Maybe she was just making excuses when really, she was just tired of being alone.

**Q: Quill** (Percy/Oliver - Main Era - Prompter: anonymous)

"Would you stop that!"

Oliver looked up from his homework, one eyebrow raised. His classmate sat opposite him, his face red with frustration.

"What?" he asked.

Percy reddened further. "Sucking on the feather. It's highly unsanitary, not to mention distracting. I have a potions' essay to finish, you know."

Oliver frowned. He had been sucking on the feather, true, but it's not as if he'd been making any noise. He couldn't see what Percy was so upset over.

Unless, that is, he wasn't red out of frustration but because of something else. Oliver blushed, himself. No, that couldn't be it.

Needless to say, neither boy got much work done that afternoon.

**R: Resistance** (Neville/Ginny/Luna - Prompter: guardians_song)

They always meet in the evening, even though it's difficult. They talk of the day and bask in each little achievement. They can use the motivation.

"Did anyone see you?" Neville will usually ask.

"If they had, we'd be locked up in the dungeons by now," Ginny then points out. Luna doesn't say anything.

They don't talk too much. Sometimes, they will just lie down and fall asleep in one, tangled heap. It's the only human contact any of them gets these days, and it helps to keep them hoping. Knowing that they have something to come back to at the end of the day.

**S: Subway** (Harry/Any Character - Prompter: imera)

He looked vaguely familiar to you. The dark, unruly hair and the crooked grin. He looked confident but not cocky. There were a few other people in the cart but you kept coming back to him. Had you met him before?

"Have we met before?"

Why had you opened your mouth? Now he'd think you were a creep.

"I don't think we have." He didn't look creeped out. Good. "But I've been told by a lot of people that I look familiar."

"Oh." You were kind of put out. You'd been hoping to grab a cup of coffee with him, to catch up. Can't catch up if you don't know him. "Well, we've met now. Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?"

Idiot.

He laughed. "Why not."

Good thing that being an idiot normally worked in your favour.

**T: Tragic** (Snape/Lily - Marauder's Era - Prompter: charoula)

He sees her, sees her holding _his _hand, and his blood boils. How could she forgive _him_, _he _ who probably never even said sorry, while Severus has crawled on his knees and received only blame?

Severus knows why. His behaviour was unforgiveable, his _words_ were unforgiveable. He knows as much. He wishes he could blame someone else.

Moreover, he wishes she were on his side. So she could be safe. Even if she's muggleborn, were she on Severus' side, she would be safe. When she's_ his_, she never will be.

He had his chance. He can never help her, now.

**U: Up** (Main Era - Prompter: .org)

Hermione glares at her broom, rolling idly in the grass. She's never been bad at anything school related in her life and she won't start now! Most of her classmates have their brooms in their hands already. Hermione's still ignores her.

She hears a snicker and looks to see Ron Weasley smirking. She reddens and tries again to command her broom. To her left, Harry Potter stands with his broom in his hand, a satisfied yet bewildered expression on his face. When he notices Hermione looking, he gives her a comforting smile.

Hermione looks back at her broom. Maybe being bad at something once isn't the end of the world, if it makes her seem more approachable to her classmates. It might even make her a friend or two.

**V: Victory** (Main Era - Prompter: .org)

The night after the third task, Harry sleeps in the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey hands him a dreamless sleep potion but Harry does not drink it right away. It doesn't feel right for him to sleep in peace after all that has happened.

He thinks of the Triwizard Cup, sitting there upon its perch in the middle of the maze. How much he'd wanted it once he'd laid eyes on it. He had always said he didn't want eternal glory but seeing it all in front of him, represented by that gleaming cup, had been tempting to say the least.

He remembers now the initial feeling of triumph, before he'd realized that the cup was a portkey. He feels stupid now, thinking back on it. But how was he to know?

He wishes the bloody cup to be melted into scraps.

**W: Wands** (Snape/Harry - Prompter: starduchess)

"Can I try yours?"

Snape glares at him disdainfully. "You have little success casting non-verbal spells already."

"Yeah, but mine's Holly," Harry argues. "Yours is Alder, non-verbal spells are much better suited for it."

"I am glad you have brushed up on your lore," Snape says dryly. "But it is irrelevant."

"Irrelevant my ass," Harry mutters. "You just can't think of an excuse not to lend it to me."

Snape sneers. "You are thirty-three years old, Potter, try to act your age for once."

Harry sighs but he's smiling. Their bantering is much less poisonous than it used to be. Snape may have a sharp tongue but these days, he puts it to much better use than just to scold Harry.

Although, make no mistake, he does that too. Harry may no longer be his student, but nothing could ever stop Snape from trying to discipline him.

**X: X-Ray** (Remus and Lily - Prompter: fred_is_left)

"Does this hurt?"

Lily poked at Remus' ankle, causing Remus to wince.

"A bit," he admitted.

"It's probably broken," she sighed. "Unless it's twisted. I'm not too good with this kind of thing. Are you sure you don't want to contact a healer?"

Remus shook his head. He hadn't gone to see an official healer since his graduation from Hogwarts, and he intended to keep it that way. Not everyone was as understanding of his condition as Madame Pomfrey.

"I can take care of myself," he assured Lily.

She didn't look too happy. "If you're not going to see a healer, at least let me help you."

Before Remus could protest, she had her wand out and pointed at his ankle. She muttered an incantation.

"It's definitely broken," she confirmed after a moment. "I'll go get the potion."

"Thank you," Remus muttered as she made to leave.

Lily smiled. "Anytime."

**Y: Yield** (Tom Riddle and Grindelwald - Prompter: anonymous)

Before Grindelwald's fall, Tom Riddle dreamed of being the one to defeat him. While he agreed with Grindelwald's goals, he would much rather sit on the throne himself than to bow before it. He could never realize his goals of becoming immortal and all-powerful while another dark wizard ruled over Europe.

It could not happen while Tom was still a student. A couple of decades would have to pass, for him to amass the power and knowledge he needed. Then he would confront Grindelwald, who at that point would be an old man.

From there on out, Tom thought of several scenarios. Most of them involved a spectacular battle. Some involved Grindelwald giving up, offering his throne to Tom.

Tom almost felt robbed when Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. But then, he reasoned, it would make his own goals just that much easier.

**Z: Zealous **(Dumbledore/Grindelwald - Their Summer Together - Prompter: anonymous)

"I fear we may be crossing a line," Albus says one morning, in the midst of a drowsy discussion on their plans. The significance of this comment is not lost on Gellert; this is the first sign of resistance he's met from Albus. Fortunately, he's been expecting it for a while and has planned accordingly.

"The muggles are barbaric," he says, taking Albus' hand in his own. "They would look upon an act like this as a crime worthy of imprisonment, even execution. How could anyone who views love in such a hateful way be worthy of mercy?"

Albus reddens and pulls his hand away. "Perhaps," he mutters. Whatever further argument he had dies in his throat.

They share their first kiss that evening. Gellert tells himself that it is a necessary step to ensure Albus' cooperation. He almost believes it.


End file.
